


FIREWATCH

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: (Inspired by the video game Firewatch, 1987 Time-Period AU): When highly advised by his doctor to take a vacation from his many jobs, Kusama Nowaki decides to leave the city for Nikko National Park where he was recently hired as a lookout. All he has to do is keep the wilderness safe from forest fires with seasoned veteran Kamijou Hiroki until September. (Rated for language)





	1. Day 1

Nowaki looked at his small and insignificant apartment that rested behind several buildings in the city that barked noises from below. He tilted his head a little, looking through the window one more time from his position at the door, then wondering if the poster above the sofa to his right was a little crooked. He predicted where the dust would collect—maybe on the dark table to his left in his kitchen and dining room. Or maybe it would float on his naked but long twin mattress. Would the poster fall? Would the dishes miss him? How long would it take to refill the fridge when he got back? At this point, he didn't care.

The tip of his nose felt cold, his warm hands gripped the handle on his gargantuan backpack, throwing it on. When the weight hit, he felt like a desert mule but he blinked away the thought. He's leaving, he _left._ He would be back—but that's another thought he wanted to throw out too. The doctor even said he had to go…well, more like his PTSD and stress from school on top of almost six jobs could be lessened with a change of pace.

Simply, if he kept going without some kind of break, it would be the same as committing suicide.

So, he saved up and bought time, a whole summer's worth: a firewatcher in the Nikko National Park. It's miles away from here and even more so when the helicopter lands him just outside his tower that evening. The tower itself is a little daunting, but it's home in this quiet—it's _quiet._ It's so _quiet,_ he could cry and the look alone is refreshing. He could see the stars; _really see_ them it was almost unreal and he prayed that summer wouldn't end. He laughed a little, sticking his arms out as he took a few deep breaths but he wouldn't close his eyes because, if he opened them, he feared that it would all be a dream.

Yet the fierceness of the evening breeze and the darkness gets him up those slightly creaky steps. He turned on the light, windows covering all four walls, seeing his sink and kitchen area on the west wall; his bed with a bookshelf attached to the foot, dresser, with a nightstand that held a small lamp; the north was a large desk with a few maps, a compass, and a radio set all complete with the blue chair pushed in; the south was where he walked in that had a cheap carpet and a foldable chair. But, right in the middle was a little podium with shelves near the bottom, but the top was a circle that had these pegs sticking up out of the glass smoothed over some kind of map.

_"_ _Hello? You there, new guy?"_

The tall man jumped at the sound of the voice, hearing it from the radio stand on the desk.

 _"_ _C'mon, I know you're there, Chuzenji Tower. This is Rinno-Ji Tower. Your light's on…Pick up the damn radio!"_ The words were slightly slurred, but the deep voiced stranger seemed to have trained himself enough to almost trick the new guy into thinking he was completely sober or trying not cry. Maybe both.

Nowaki quickly picked up the walky-talky thing, looking for the button to reply before holding it down. "Hello, this is Kusama Nowaki."

 _"_ _I know, I know all that. You're so damn young! Jeez!"_ The voice sniffled.

"I…uh…okay?"

_"_ _So, what the fuck is wrong with you?"_

"E-Excuse me?"

 _"_ _People only come here when they're running away, but they're usually twenty years older than you in failing marriages, bastard. So, what in the_ fuck _could be wrong with_ you?"

"…What's wrong with _you?_ "

 _"_ _What?"_ He cracked. _"There's nothing wrong with me!"_

"It's midnight; I think you need some sleep. Whatever's going on, it'll be alright, you'll be okay. It's beautiful here. Goodnight."

With a shaky sigh, his supposed boss stopped talking completely. There wasn't an apology for his rudeness—not that Nowaki expected one from a possible drunkard. He set up the bed at least as he figured the rest of the organizing could be done tomorrow. He was tired, but glad to be here.

_"_ _-ey…You up yet?"_

Blue eyes opened, his hands sluggishly moved to rub his face of whatever sleep was in his features. He tried reaching for the little radio from the bed, but it was just out of reach where his fingertips could almost brush it if he were just an inch closer.

"I am now. Is everything okay? Are you…not upset anymore?"

The voice sighed. _"Yeah, I'm fine, you shouldn't care. Thanks for putting up with me and saying what you said…and not ratting me out. I had too much to drink obviously and I don't remember what the hell I said to you, but,_ " He inhaled. _"Let's just drop it. I'm Kamijou Hiroki. Welcome to the job. You start tomorrow; today's your day to get settled, don't waste it."_

"Thank you."

Well. He didn't know drinking on the job was allowed.

That was a little less cold than last night, barely lukewarm now. He knew about him from what the park office said on the phone: a seasoned veteran up here who was very 'no nonsense'. Could have fooled Nowaki, and anyone for that matter, as he was blown away by his first meeting being in tears and alcohol.

He wanted to ask more questions: a lot of them were about last night but some were just for the courtesy of 'we'll be here for a while, might as well'. However, he didn't feel _too_ inclined and depending on how much Hiroki drank, he could be terribly hungover. So, after putting food items along with a big red first-aid kit away on shelves and in cupboards, he picks up the radio.

"So, where are you from?"

_"_ _You sure are annoying…"_

"Sorry to intrude."

_"_ _I'm from the same place as you, I teach literature at the university downtown. What about you?"_

_"_ I have a few jobs in the city, but lately, I did a MedLife excursion and shadowing at the pediatric hospital, I'll be working full time there soon."

_"_ _As what?"_

"A doctor."

_"_ _That's surprising, I usually don't hear that from people your age. Once they realize that writing dissertations are too stressful, saving the world is something they don't want to do anymore."_

"I wish that was all I could do."

_"_ _What do you mean? Where did you go to school?"_

"I'm an orphan so I grew up poor. I applied for all the scholarships and worked six jobs and made as many connections as I could to even begin to afford classes or some kind of tutoring. Just writing a dissertation would be a luxury."

_"_ _Is that why you're out here?"_

"You could say so if you wanted to."

_"_ _Rough stuff."_

"It's not too bad, I'm a workaholic."

_"_ _Then you're going to go out of your damn mind all the way out here."_

"That's the point, I guess." Nowaki chuckled.


	2. Day 2

_"_ _Chuzenji Tower, I'm required to get you acquainted with the job even though it's pretty self-explanatory already."_ Hiroki drawled in obvious disinterest the next evening, leaving the new lookout to imagine him propping his cheek up on his hand at his desk. _"And full disclosure, your job is whatever I say it is this summer."_

Nowaki swallowed another mouthful of water from the mini cooler, returning from a hike. "Welcome back." Hiroki had left, mainly taking care of some office business that day. He'd promise to give the younger man a ring later when he was finished "going quiet" for a while.

 _"_ _Th-Thanks."_ A little taken aback at how _nice_ he was, especially to himself. _"Let's begin with what's in your tower. There's a cylinder in the middle with four prongs sticking up."_

"The fire finder?"

 _"_ _Wow, someone_ actually _did their homework this year."_ His bored tone changing. _"It's an alidade used in order to find a directional bearing-what the fuck?"_

"What? Everything okay?"

_"_ _Y-Yeah, I think so…Anyway, a directional bearing to smoke to alert fire crews to a wildland fi-oh, fuck off!"_

"What's going on!?" For a literature professor, his language was surprising.

_"_ _Look out your west facing window! You see what I'm seeing!?"_

Nowaki saw a dark grey smoke balloon above the tips of the trees, so contrasting with the orangey hue of the evening sky. It was sticking out like a sore thumb, it didn't belong in park _at all._ There was popping sound, blew sparkles raining down from the same spot, another shot up in green. "Fireworks."

_"_ _You need to go down there and stop them before the whole forest catches! Confiscate everything!"_

"Right!"

He grabbed his map on the way out, trying not to get distracted by the beauty of the place as he moved west on a thin trail. He used the bangs and voices he heard as a guide, but halfway through, they stopped and faded further into the forest. They sounded young and dumb, self-centered and careless like their footsteps from what Nowaki could imagine.

He found a clearing after pushing past shrubbery, a large circle that was greeted by the sunlight in the open face to the sky. A campfire was about to be lit, there were tents and backpacks, clothes thrown over them. Boxes of beer lay half opened, like the boxes of fireworks that were scattered. They would probably leave this way; messy, unorganized, and just how the young man pictured then who picked up his radio for a status update.

"They're gone," He reported, kicking a can by his foot, regretting the camera he left on his desk. He made a mental note to store it in his backpack at all times. "Left their trash all around though."

_"_ _Take their stuff anyway. I'll call in the ranger to come get it from you in a few days."_

"Sure, thank you."

His backpack wouldn't fit the bulkiness of the boxes, so he ended up having pull them out by handfuls from each one. He sort of grinned—they'd look and find nothing, then bury their own graves in complaints. It's what they deserved for bringing something that could kill so much. It was also scary to think how protective he's suddenly become of this place, the definition of 'oasis'.

He heard a stereo turn on in the distance, a pop song playing full blast. From the direction of the sound, the lookout figured they were skinny dipping in the lake south of where he was which put some color on his cheeks. He hiked back to his tower slower than when he rushed down those stairs, adjusting the backpack slightly with a sigh at the thought of what some people will do nowadays. His goal was to make it out of here with no forest fires, he decided.

 _"_ _That's a little unrealistic,"_ Hiroki replies when he confesses it. _"But, it's what I hope for every year too."_

Blue eyes noticed a bird flying above his head to get to another branch, a warmness flew through the trees as if a giant blew lightly. A stick snapped beneath his boot, a squirrel rushed passed his feet and up a tree. He wondered how this place looked in autumn, the colorfulness of the situation could probably make any artist cry.

"Is there anything specific about literature that you teach?" Nowaki asks after a while, unafraid of the insult that would be snapped back for being bothersome with his friendliness.

 _"_ _Classical Japanese Literature!"_ He says with pride. _"It's an easy subject if you can teach it well. But, I swear, some kids in my class can't tell the difference between a comma and an apostrophe."_

"It must be a handful." He says off an amused sound.

 _"_ _It_ can _be. Depends on the time of year, exam season is the_ worst _."_ He gripes. _"What about you?"_

"Pediatrics. I love kids."

_"_ _Really?"_

"Yeah, I was always looking after kids when I was in the orphanage and foster homes. I want to help as many as I can."

_"_ _That's…really nice. Good luck to you."_

"Thank you very much."

Nowaki went to sleep last night feeling well and tired, something he had grown out of as his adulthood fast approached and broken homes flew away. Maybe it was because he was working out more, not spending his free time within the confines of a room with the shades drawn tight….maybe because he met someone entirely new whose voice was like music to his ears. It made him wonder what he looked like…they'd have to meet face to face sometime this summer, right?

For some reason, he remembered a broken foster home while he dozed—the guy had anger issues that were poorly managed and unknown to CPS. Nowaki was the punching bag whether physically or verbally, he was blamed for the "father's" lack of success. The first black eye he ever had in his life was when he realized that getting your lights punched out was more _literal_ than-

_"_ _Nowaki? Are you okay? You left your button down!"_

The young man found himself sitting up, his head ready to explode and a hammer in his chest. He fumbled for the radio, the button releasing when he picks it up. A shaky thumb has trouble pressing down on it. "I'm okay, I guess I was dreaming. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up and bother you." His free hand flew through his hair, embarrassment making him shift uncomfortably.

_"…_ _It's fine. Just make sure to sit the radio up right. Besides, I've been awake this whole time."_

"As a doctor, that's incredibly-"

 _"_ _Unhealthy, I know, mom! In my defense, I have insomnia and I tend to lose track of time_ occasionally _. I just started a new book."_

A corner of Nowaki's mouth tilted upward a little. "What's so good about it?"

He chuckled slightly at the older man's noise of outrage at the question, knowing that a lecture was going to proceed.


	3. Day 3

" _Enjoying the sunrise?"_ His headphones whisper at the corner of the veteran's desk.

Quickly sliding the bookmark between the pages of his novel, Hiroki put the book down next to his steaming mug of coffee to slide on his headset. He adjusts the microphone attached to the right phone before speaking. "Didn't think you'd be awake this early. Welcome to day three." He looked just in front of him where the windows gave him a clear view of the sun still rising over the trees, illuminating the nature path below and a cliff just beyond all the green. It always was a sight he could get lost in.

" _Good morning. I happen to like getting up early."_

"Man," The professor picks up the mug, holding it near his chest. Shocked to find his first thought upon doing so at how nice his rookie's voice sounded. "You almost sound older than me."

Nowaki only chuckled slightly in response, " _I guess you could say that I'm an old soul."_

Hiroki took a sip, the drink was just a little too hot, but tolerable enough. "Well, I was actually about to call you today because we've got some news about yesterday."

" _Oh?"_

"Those firework kids contacted the ranger and the office. They complained about a 'mysterious person', then claimed that you wrecked their camp and stole their belongings. They're obviously lying, right?" The last thing the professor needed was some psycho spooking campers.

" _Yes. However, if confiscating fireworks and cleaning up their trash counts as theft, and putting their giant fire out as wrecking their camp, then I'm guilty of everything."_

"I figured, you're too nice anyway." He shifted in his desk chair slightly. "A ranger came by and picked up your report of the incident and the fireworks, right?"

" _Of course. Is the office going to do anything about their complaints?"_

"No, because the ranger was just in time with bringing their fireworks. But, I have to call anyway to confirm as a witness, then you'll be off the hook. Besides, they know me well enough where I'm trustworthy."

" _Is that how they allowed you to bring booze up here?"_

Hiroki choked on a small mouthful of coffee, coughing a little in the mic. "Shut up."

Nowaki laughed, and the professor was too annoyed to appreciate the glorious sound. " _You're so much fun to talk to."_

If coffee were still in his mouth, it would have been spat on the window in front of him. Either way, he put the mug back down. "Never heard that one before."

" _Really?"_ The soft hushes of grass in lazy cadence- the rookie was on the move. " _I don't see why not. You're not boring."_

"But, I'm also mean."

" _Sure, maybe a little brass, but that's who you are, right?"_ The professor could hear the smile in his voice. " _It's why I like you."_

Hiroki frowned, feeling heat rise onto his cheeks as he pressed his lips together. A man in his early thirties still unable to take compliments. "W-Well we can agree to disagree."

" _Hm, fair enough."_

"And just why are you so damn _nice?"_ It was really throwing the veteran off after all the people he's had to interact with. This new guy was the most polite and prepared lookout he's ever had.

" _It doesn't cost anything to be kind."_ The soft hushes changed into more grit. " _But, it's not like I'm just being nice. I just like to be honest and upfront with people."_

"Touché." He mumbles. Jesus, this guy is going to be such a good father one day. His kids are going to be _golden._

" _Hey,"_ His voice echoed as if he were in a tunnel. " _Didn't know there was a cave here. It doesn't say there is one on the map."_

"Yeah, that's because we obviously like to keep people _out."_ Sure, he'd be a good father, but he is still pretty _annoying._ "It used to be a hotspot for rock climbing but an incident happened a few years ago, and now it's closed off."

There was the rattling of locked gates. " _Yep, I figured as much. There's so much left over police tape. What happened?"_

He shrugged. "Someone fell from what we _thought_ was stable rock, and was badly hurt. The only other person with them vanished. That's as much as I know, at least all that anyone was willing to tell me."

" _Interesting. There's a padlock here."_

"Duh."

" _Well, then this means that it's not_ entirely _shut off, right?"_

"The keys are forever lost. One of the rangers misplaced them, so the mystery cave will forever remain a mystery...hopefully."

Nowaki made a drawn out 'aw' of disappointment, footsteps echoing less and less. Then the radio abruptly cut off, signalling that his finger wasn't pressing the button anymore.

Hiroki chuckled slightly, "What? Is rock climbing a hobby of yours?"

" _Not really. I just like solving mysteries. Who knows? Maybe I'll find the key this summer."_

"Is that a bet?"

" _You know what? Yeah! Yeah, it is! I bet you ten dollars that I'll find the key before summer ends!"_

This would be the easiest money that the veteran has ever made. He also liked challenges as he harbors an over competitive spirit. "You're on."

After talking it over with Nowaki, the professor turned off the radio and hung the headphones around his neck to go quiet for a few minutes for the office call, confirming the story. It gave him a little time to appreciate the silent serenity that matched the view with a higher morning sun. A few minutes turned into a few seconds, everyone was free to go. Apparently, kids shot out of the park like bats out of hell, probably because of all the 'authority' scaring them enough to go running back to mommy and daddy. As soon as he turned his radio back on, Nowaki was instantly talking.

_"Those kids! They vandalized my tower!"_

Hiroki sat up straight, sliding the headphones back into place. He looked out at the tower, seeing an array of colors marking the once white wood. "Oh, fuck me! There isn't anything broken is there?"

" _No,"_ Quick footsteps up the stairs. " _And they didn't break in. The door is still locked."_

Hiroki sighs, his fingertips rubbing his temples. "Good. I'll call this in and have them send you cleaning supplies. Our the windows clear at least?"

_"I can see through them, but it's a little hard because of all these curse words."_

"Don't they know that this is how people fucking _die!?_ You can barely do your job if you can't see out of your windows!" He growled. "Get whatever you can together and just wipe down the glass for now. It's going to take a while before you can do the rest. You'll be paid a little extra for this."

" _It's not that big a deal, don't worry."_

"Yes, it is! The consequences can be fatal!" Hiroki sigh. "Look, a part of my job is to make you feel safe out here, okay?"

" _...Okay."_ Another smile, Hiroki figured.


	4. Day 9

The word 'fuck', which was written in bright red spray paint, still stained the side of Chuzenji Tower. Nowaki had scrubbed that spot over and over, taking away the red so much that it turned into a sour, pallid pink. He made a huff out of his nose when he gave up trying to scrub it away. All that mattered is that he could see out of his windows and do his job.

Nowaki would have hiked out that morning and afternoon if it weren't for the rain. It pummeled the park, so much so that a few deer were seen running out of the trees, birds scattering, and ponds becoming beaten drums. It was what the young man could see out of his windows, standing there in warm, comfortable clothes with a hot mug of green tea in hand. He hadn't witness any lightning yet, and hoped that he wouldn't so there wasn't a risk of a fire. What was more surprising was the force of the thunder that was so loud. Thankfully, his tower was built so well that it didn't shake.

He tilted his head, blue eyes still glued to the storm and the water sliding down the windows. Then he decided, taking one last big sip of tea before putting on a raincoat and grabbing his camera. Before leaving the tower, he took a couple pictures as the warmth of his space contrasting with the windows and the outside was something pleasing. Then he stepped outside, taking several more and finding himself climbing down the steps to get even better shots. Another boom of thunder was when he called it a day, nearly slipping on his way back up the stairs.

" _Hello!? Your lights are on, don't ignore me or you're fucking fired!"_

Nowaki quickly snatched up the radio, slamming his thumb on the button to reply, "Sorry! I was outside and left the radio in here."

" _You're not supposed to leave the tower without the radio. Weren't you taught that?"_ Hiroki grumbled, then sighed. " _And what the hell are you doing outside in_ this?"

"Taking pictures. I dabble in photography, it's one of my side jobs. I'll show you what I've taken so far."

" _Ah, artistic suffering. And sure, looking at those will give me something more interesting to do."_

"Anyway, is there a reason you needed me?"

" _Besides for checking in to make sure you're alive? Not really."_ A pause, the faint shuffling of papers. " _Well, I was told one of parents of those kids called today. They were interested in pressing charges but started singing a different tune once they were told what happened. Let's just say that there are apology gift baskets coming our way in two-ish days."_

Nowaki chuckled lightly, a little relieved because he had no money to give if he had miraculously lost the case. "I was almost a little worried there. I would have loved to be a fly on the wall for _that_ conversation!"

" _Right!? That would have definitely spiced things up."_ He laughed, almost evilly. " _Who knows? Maybe one of those punks were a student of mine."_

"I have a feeling that you're a pretty strict professor, but a good one nonetheless."

The cackling continued. " _My students call me the 'Kamijō Devil'. They think I have anger management issues or some shit, and maybe I let them think that."_

"I'm honestly not sure whether or not I'm glad to have never been one of your students."

" _Good thing we're only four years apart, right? You'd make my job harder anyway."_

"Really? How so?"

" _I just can't imagine throwing an eraser at you for obvious reasons. Then someone would complain to the board about me favoring a student over the others and blase skip."_ Nowaki only chuckled in response, shaking his head slightly.

" _Anyway, now that I know you're alive, I'm gonna go quiet for a little while. There are a few chapters I want to get through."_

"Of course."

" _I'll leave the radio on just in case, so if somethings wrong, just start talking."_

"Right, thank you."

" _Sure."_

Nowaki, double checking that he didn't leave the button down this time by sitting it up right on the charger, he looked at his black mug with a little disappointment. His drink was completely cold now, but he drank the rest of it anyway. If there's one thing that his childhood taught him: those who waste the privilege of having food or drink should be condemned to hell. Well, maybe that was a little extreme, but it was the endless fury he felt whenever he saw perfectly good food tossed into a bin.

Another boom of thunder, which was loud enough to make his shoulders jump, had more of his attention to the window when his eyes picked up a flash. Stalking over to his desk window, he slowly set the mug down, _waiting._ There were a few more clashes, the lightning that followed was even brighter, as if the angels in the sky were taking pictures themselves. His hand crept near his radio.

The third flash around was even lower-

_CRACK!_

A large tree, that rested several feet in front of his tower, was effortlessly struck down right before his eyes- the force of it's fall enough to knock down a few smaller trees in its path. He picked up his radio. "Are you _seeing_ this?"

" _Mm-hm."_ Was the distant, but most importantly, _disinterested_ reply.

"Hiro-san, we need to be prepared to call something in."

" _Ye- wait, did you just call me 'Hiro-san'?"_

That's what gets his attention!? "Look out your south facing window."

There was a pause, leaving Nowaki to assume that he was looking at the blinding fourth flash. Then a slow and almost quiet, " _Holy shit."_ There was some quick shuffling around. " _We need to keep calm and keep watch. I have the phone ready to go to call a fire in. Is everything okay where you are?"_

"Except for the trees near my tower, everything is fine. Thankfully, they didn't catch fire."

" _Good."_ There was more shuffling around, then the sound of a drawer opening. A sudden mocking laugh. " _Rinno-ji Tower to 'Fuck Tower'! Come in!"_

Nowaki shook his head slightly. "The red paint left a stain- how are you seeing that?"

" _Binoculars, duh...Damn, those trees look_ awful."

"Never really took you for one to joke, Hiro-san."

" _It's_ Kamijou." He stressed. " _And surprisingly enough, I do possess a sense of humor. Besides, you're an easy guy to mess with anyway."_

"I see, but what's wrong with 'Hiro-san'?"

" _What kind of cutesy bullshit is that!?"_

"I think it suits you."

" _Whatever."_


	5. Day 15

" _Nowaki? Are you awake at all?"_ The voice entering his tower was slow and smooth, completely without edge or grit as if Hiroki hadn't slept a wink. The volume was just over the quiet hum of nighttime wilderness, the symphony of bugs and skittering feet collided with the wind and rustle of plantlife. It was just enough to stir the younger man into consciousness, and when it does, blue eyes are reminded that he left his desk lamp on. " _Nowaki?"_

Nowaki slid his feet onto the floor before lazily trudging over to the radio. "What is it? Is everything okay?" He asks as a hand rubs some of the sleep out of his features.

" _Were you sleeping?"_ The professor asks quickly, as if whatever he was bothering the younger man with could wait. It almost didn't sound like the boss Nowaki has come to know.

The future doctor smiled gently, taking the radio back with him to the bed. "Not really." Thinking he would have to explain his late reply, "I was looking through photos that I took so far just to see which ones I should submit. Left the radio on the desk."

" _Oh…"_ Which sounded more relieved than anything else. " _Weren't you the one telling me how unhealthy it is to stay up?"_

He laughed, laying down on his back. He wished the ceiling of his new home was made of glass so he could marvel at the stars. "Yeah, I lost track of time just like you. But, I also have a legitimate reason." He teases, imagining what facial expression was being worn.

" _What, and mine aren't?"_

"Well, insomnia is the only one you've got."

" _So then what's your_ 'amazing' _reason?"_

The young man let the air hang for a bit, glancing at the windows and back. "It may sound... _childish,_ but I have nightmares. They're enough to bolt me up right and keep me from wanting to go back to sleep. So, I do other things to get my mind off it." Which was the truth for most of the nights he finds himself unable to sleep.

" _...Oh. I'm sorry,"_ He breathed. " _And it's not childish in any way! You ought to take yourself more seriously."_

"You're right."

Hiroki made a hum of approval. " _I'm always right...If you don't mind telling me, what is it that you dream about?"_

The young man couldn't find any reason to lie, it's not as if he's going to tell the guy his life story like someone pathetically needing the pity of others. "Memories, mainly. Bad ones. It's just PTSD so it's a chronic thing."

" _Fuck...I'm so sorry. I hope being out here is helping…?"_ A hopeful question.

"Being out here helps a lot. But, it's fine, don't worry about it." He says quickly. He can't say that he's used to it by now because every nightmare always leaves him breathless and paranoid. "How about you? Why are you awake?" He had a feeling it wasn't because of the books the professor dug himself into.

" _...The same reason: nightmares. Not even at your level, but it's mainly due to everything that's been on my mind. I was being chased and then I was caught, but that's all that I can remember. You probably don't wanna hear me bitch about it...I just wanted someone to distract me, that's all. I just wanted to talk about anything."_ There was a squeak- a telltale sign that Hiroki was shifting in his desk chair. " _I'll let you go now, since your busy with your other job."_

"No, no, I do want to hear about it. Talk as much as you want."

" _...Okay,"_ Was the resolve. " _It's about the reason why I'm out here, and it's not very..._ interesting _to say the least."_ He cleared his throat slightly. " _I was in love with my best friend since we were kids and it was always unrequited. Before the summer started, we tried things out and I was,"_ He took a breath in. " _Royally rejected. He was in love with someone else and I couldn't stand to wallow anymore or be near him so...I left. I'm over it now though, trust me when I say that I am! I just don't like being something to do over the summer, you know? All he does is bother me when he's bored or when he has a manuscript."_ There was laughter, but it was a little bitter. " _He's actually with someone else now. The person he was in love with got married and he got over it pretty quick. So, why can't I?"_ There was hum, and it almost sounded like he was smiling. " _I'm glad though. It gives me confidence that maybe I'll end up happy with someone too. He's really not the best person to be honest with you, so I've got a pretty good chance, right?"_ He chuckled, and this time, it was weightlessly genuine.

Nowaki laughed with him. "If it's coming from _you_ that he's not great, then I'd say so. Who knows? Maybe that someone is closer to you than you think."

" _You think so?"_

"Yeah. I think you're great."

" _...You're not blowing smoke up my ass just because I'm your boss, are you?"_

Nowaki raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you before? Being honest is my thing."

" _I'll try my best to believe you...Thank you for letting me bitch."_

"Don't worry about it. Maybe you can finally sleep now after talking about it."

" _Yeah..."_ He yawned, a soft pop of a muscle being stretched. Soft padded footsteps could barely be made out. " _And hopefully you can too. How can I make you do stuff if you're half asleep?"_

"That depends on whether or not I allow you to notice." The rookie walked over to his desk, reaching just behind the bulb's shade to click the golden glow away before returning. "But don't forget, the same thing goes for you too. If you need a nap in the middle of the workday, I promise not to tell."

There was a distant hum in acknowledgement from the radio. "Falling asleep?"

" _Mm-hm...M'sorry…"_

The younger man just smiled as he lifted the radio back up to his lips for the final time that night. "Goodnight, Hiro-san."

" _G'night."_


	6. Day 33

It was disgustingly hot.

The sun, free of coverage or any surrounding clouds, was on a mission to scorch the earth it ruled over. Animals could only be found in the shade of the trees that housed them in their canopy of arms holding green shields. Anything unfortunate enough to touch the light was a suitable temperature for cooking. Anyone lacking fur realized that their damp skin could touch other parts of their bodies that they never knew before. Even when they're in the coolness of their towers, feeling the warmth of the glass windows with open palms which didn't burn because of the roof hanging over just enough. It wouldn't be as bad if it weren't for the all the fucking humidity.

Nowaki didn't bother with sunscreen- his skin would absorb it too quickly on days like these so he burned either way. He hated the cut-throat sensitive, pale skin he had and was sure he had no melanin to even begin with. This wouldn't be such an issue if he didn't need to leave his tower today, but his supply cache was refilled and ready for pickup. Wiping the sweat that gathered on the bridge of his nose, he ventured out with his radio in a big, damp palm.

And now that Hiroki thought about the weather, it also reminding him of how he didn't like wearing shorts that much. He wasn't sure if it was because he's a little insecure about his legs or the fact that he read in a magazine that they can make one look shorter. He also thinks that maybe he should cut his hair when he fully realized the way it stuck to the back of his neck from the sweat as he traveled on the shaded path. Even more so how his backpack pressed his shirt against him, making the sweaty feeling even worse. As he passed by a pond where a dragonfly kissed the very surface, he never thought something so unclean could be appealing. He squeezed the lukewarm cache key in his pocket.

What was strange was the jingle of someone else's key by the time he got there. Well, not strange perse, just unexpected. It could just be a ranger who made a mistake with the refill, it happened. He grimaced at the thought of having to go back into the sunlight with the sound of his hiking sandals crunching on gravel. The person he heard was still there.

Nowaki opened up the padlock, catching it before it fell in the dust and rocks before sliding his keyring back into his pocket. He lifted up the top of the dark green box resting on a matching post. Basic food items from instant oatmeal to coffee were inside, feeling cool to the touch. He set his backpack down and began to methodically fill it. He had on a t-shirt that was slightly tight fitting and white with names of people written on the back in bright red. It hung over dark khaki shorts and drew more attention to his neon blue hiking sandals.

There was a hum on his lips.

Hiroki knew that voice. "Oh. Nowaki…?" His eyebrows raised a little when those striking blue eyes hit his own. They looked at his baggy, dark red t-shirt and pale khaki shorts with black hiking sandals. The neatness almost didn't match the slightly unruly hair that almost reached his shoulder which he self-consciously tucked a piece behind an ear.

Nowaki smiled, standing up straight which revealed 'Poetry Slam: Write Like You Give a Damn!' on the front of his shirt. He noticed the other man having to tilt his head up slightly to keep eye contact. "You must be Hiro-san!"

Why is he so fucking tall!? "Y-Yeah," A blush was forming on his cheeks as he awkwardly shook hands with his employee. He half expected the guy to look more...more like a nerdy dad or something: looks not matching the smooth voice. Not some giant prince with eyes twinkling and a smile so bright that he was sure he'd go blind if he looked directly at him. It being shinier than his coal black hair that framed his face. "You're so-"

"Tall? Yeah, I'm six foot two." He says like he gets that comment a lot, as he puts the last couple boxes of food in his backpack. Which, he does, more often than not.

Hiroki shook his head to get himself to focus on acting like a decent human being. He wished that he had made a better first impression- he probably looks horrible. Little did he know that the other party thought he was love at first sight. "No, I was going to say that, uh...what the fuck was I going to say?"

The younger man chuckled- it sounded so much better live than it did through a speaker. Then the professor realized he said that out loud. "Was I not what you were expecting?"

 _"No."_ The older man quickly went to his cache box, opening the lock so quickly as if he's done it too many times.

Nowaki threw his backpack on with ease, brown eyes catching the flex of his arm muscles before quickly going back to his task. "Well, you weren't what I was expecting either."

"How so?" He asks over the unzip of his backpack.

"Excuse me for saying so, but you're so cute."

A box of crackers came flying at his chest, but his arm flew up just in time. "Didn't I say I was honest!?" He laughed as he picked up the snack. "Besides, I thought you couldn't imagine throwing anything at me!"

"Maybe a little too honest!" He grumbles, marching up to this idiot and snatching his crackers out of his hand. "I am a thirty-one year old man! I am _not_ cute!" He pointed the box at him as he told the guy off.

Nowaki rested his hands on his hips. "Really? You don't look your age." Upon seeing a can already in his hand to be thrown, "You look younger."

Hiroki hummed in approval, tossing the can of soup a couple times in his hand before putting it and the snack away. "And nice." He looked back up at the younger man in disbelief.

"I've never heard that one either."

The soon to be doctor shrugged before locking his cache back up. "You just do...to me at least."

"You look like a walking, talking welcome sign yourself."

A pale finger came up to scratch his cheek. "Really? People say that I'm pretty scary at first because I'm too tall."

Hiroki zipped up his backpack, sliding it back onto his shoulders. "There's no such thing as being too tall. Now, there is a thing as being too short."

"Which you're not."

He looked up from locking the box. "Who the fuck said I was talking about myself?"

A boisterous laugh push passed the younger man's lips. "Please...I'm sorry!" He gasped in between.

"You don't look sorry." Hiroki narrowed his eyes at him, crossing his arms.

Nowaki pressed his hands together, the tips of his fingers resting under his nose yet he still laughed. "Forgive me!"

The professor huffed. _"Fine._ Only this once because you're new."

A quick thank you very much was said, his amused grin fading into a more genuine one. One that Hiroki would sometimes picture in his head by the way he talked. "About when we talked that night…"

Hiroki's eyes dropped when remembering, looking away in embarrassment. "Sorry, about that. TMI, I know, I think I was probably dru-" A warm hand touched the top of his head, collecting all the negative emotions swirling in his body like a magnet. A more surprised look took his face as he was without words. No one has ever done that to him.

"It's fine! I was just curious if you were sleeping better. I hope talking helped." He couldn't help but touch.

A few stuttering sounds came from the back of his throat before answer. "I-I-" He looked down at the gravel. "Yeah. A lot better, actually. I even forgot about the whole thing for a while." He felt the hand leave him, denying his disappointment at that. "Thanks. You've got a…" He cleared his throat. "A way with words."


	7. Day 34

"You have got to be fucking kidding me...Are you serious?" Hiroki challenges into the receiver, his grip on the poor thing tightening even more. He leaned forward on his desk, a hand coming up to his forehead, rubbing the skin back and forth as the office secretary went on. "When? Could you tell me when?...That's _all_ the police would tell you?...But that's-...Well, you're not the one who has to fucking tell him!" He slammed the receiver down, both hands coming back up to rub his temples, and the beautiful scenery before him did nothing to calm his nerves.

 _"Hello?"_ A tiny voice, slightly timid, coming from this headphones from on top of the radio. _"Is everything okay?"_

"Fuck me!" He hissed, realizing that he left his radio on when he fumbled slightly in his haste to grab and position his headphones. "Hey, yeah, everything's fine. It's just…"

 _"Just?"_ It sounded like Nowaki was inside, maybe at his desk too and looking through photos again. The guy had yet to send any to the professor like he promised.

The professor sighed, mentally gearing himself up to admit the issue as gently as he could. As _anyone_ could as he couldn't find a nice way to say, "It's about your apartment. It was broken into and... _robbed_ a couple days ago."

 _"Oh…"_ The tone of his voice seemed to gnaw at Hiroki's heartstrings. _"Well, I'm not exactly surprised. I live in the slums because it's the only place I can afford, so this kind of thing can happen pretty often. Me leaving just raised the risk… Do you know what was taken?"_

This was the worst part. He didn't want to be the one to break it to him...He was already wishing that this wasn't happening. "Everything. Your clothes and bedding are still there. Your kitchen utensils too."

_"Is that all?"_

"They found a safe and busted it open. That's all I was told."

 _"Money was in that safe...back to square one, I suppose. Thanks for letting me know."_ The shuffling of papers, a drawer opening and closing. _"I think I'm gonna go quiet for a while, take a walk maybe...I just need to think."_ About what he was going to even _begin_ to do once this was all over.

Hiroki rubbed at his face once more before letting his hands stay there, covering his mouth and nose. "I understand, take as much time as you need. You'll be getting the full police report within the week. I'm so sorry."

He heard the young man shakily sigh. _"Thanks."_

Something else was clawing at the back of Hiroki's head, making him feel a little guilty for not thinking sooner. He couldn't just sit by and not do _anything!_ Besides, he liked this kid, and maybe he wasn't old enough to be calling him 'kid', but it didn't matter. Nowaki is a great person who doesn't deserve what's been given to him. Not only that, but this was the worst possible time for him to be royally screwed over- he was becoming a doctor after working so hard to build himself up from nothing. Only to be brought back to nothing? The professor didn't think so.

"Nowaki?" He calls quickly, hoping that it wasn't too late and the guy was already gone or had turned the radio off (which was against the rules, but it's not like the boss deemed it necessary to enforce those now).

_"Yes?"_

"I know this isn't... _professional_ of me but if you need a place to stay, I have an open guest room. My apartment's pretty big- I mean, it's practically made for two people anyway."

 _"That means a lot to me, it really does so believe me when I say so,"_ The smile in his voice came back, making the professor feel a little liberated. And how could Hiroki not believe in that voice? It was always so easily genuine. _"But, I couldn't burden you like that. They left enough for me to get by so I should be fine. I wouldn't even be able to pay half or even a quarter of rent."_

The professor scoffed, "Do you really think I'd make you pay? Besides, they barely left you anything as is. I can't just sit here watch you struggle or be vulnerable to danger, I was raised right. Accept the damn offer and I will not take no for an answer, Nowaki!"

There was a chuckle, quiet, but it was there. It made the usual downturned corners of Hiroki's mouth almost lift. _"...Okay. I honestly don't know how to thank you. I really don't. I don't have anything to give in return that would make up for this."_

"You don't have to. It's for the peace of mind."

_"The problem with that is the fact that I was raised right too."_

_Man,_ what it's going to be like to see that face and hear that voice every morning...


	8. Day 64

"It's about damn time you showed me some pictures," Hiroki says, sliding the envelope of captured memories from between his employee's fingers. Their hands brushed and only Nowaki didn't seem to mind- was the professor craving his warmth that much? Honestly, this was getting out of hand!

"I captured some earlier today, just wanted to wait until I had enough." The younger man says, pulling up the extra chair by the door of Rinno-ji tower up to the professor's desk that was littered with only two, unopened beer bottles. "Though, my doctor might be cross with me for worrying about work."

"Why?"

A black eyebrow raised. "Didn't I tell you? It's the reason why I'm out here. I swore I said something to you." Hiroki shook his head, but looked a little more interested than before.

Nowaki took that as an invitation to continue. "I was working six jobs in order to pay for my classes. I collapsed at one of them and went to the doctor. He said that if I didn't take a break, I would practically be killing myself. But, I don't know, I felt like he was exaggerating a little."

"You're working six jobs at once, of course you're killing yourself, dum-dum. And what do you do? Take another job- and I thought you were pretty good at following directions."

"I'll have you know that I'm thoroughly relaxed here, and this room is my second favorite place in the park."

He still marveled how comfortable his boss's tower was- like 'a home away from home'. It smelled like coffee in a library with the amount of books filling any shelf present. The lights were a warm yellow, providing the perfect amount of golden glow that let anyone know in the park this late evening that there was life still awake. The bed was covered in a red plaid comforter, the welcome mat by the door a deep golden brown with the words 'Go Away' written in rough, black calligraphy. Nowak would not have expected it to say anything else.

Hiroki continued to slowly shuffle through each photo, putting one behind the other when he was done admiring. "These are really good. Whoever the hell is paying you is not paying enough."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Nowaki beamed in his sparkly smile- the older men felt that in his chest. The giant leaned in closer, the professor finding himself not minding the closeness either. "Do you have a favorite so far?"

Hiroki hummed in thought, reversing his shuffling to find the one he stared at the longest. It was the red bridge over the river that ran right through the park. The sun was just almost high in the sky, it's rays pushing in between the pillars under the railing. A small bird was just perched on top, looking as if she was watching the sun too. Right below her, a raccoon, watching as well and probably holding something. The lake was clear but not perfectly reflecting the vibrancy of the plant life surrounding them, even the small cliff in front. "This one."

"It's my favorite too. I had to be so quiet- I almost thought I ruined the shot once I took it."

The professor's brow furrowed. "Were you standing in the lake?"

"Sort of. I put on rain boots and then stood on the boulder in the middle. It's not the most ridiculous thing I've done to get a good photo before." He shrugged, an amused look on his face. "But, I'll blow this one up and reprint it so you can keep the original...If you want to, that is."

"I was totally planning on stealing it anyway." Hiroki scoffs sarcastically.

After which, more alcohol was disappearing which resulted in a couple more bottles on the desk. Hiroki's loosened up, so laughter was louder and his words were a little sweeter. His usual glare was still present, not that Nowaki was bothered by it because it meant that he was relaxed around him. He liked his resting face...quite a lot, actually. It made the younger man grin a little bit more as he listened to Hiroki tell a unbelievable story about this ridiculous student he once had when he first started teaching.

And then they see it. That orange, blossoming flower right outside the window, pushing through the darkness. The petals continued to grow and fan out, but Hiroki didn't waste time in grabbing the phone to call it in. His eyes never once left that piercing orange and yellow, as he demanded a hotshot crew, and even when he hung up and sat back down. He instantly reached over, clicking out the desk lamp. The mesmerizing effect of the fire only heightened.

"I never like fires in the park, you know, it's not the reason why any of us took this job. But, I'll be damned if it isn't stunning, especially when we have front row seats like this. Staring at it, you can just get _lost."_ He says breathily, the light of the flames just barely illuminating his face. It made him just as beautiful as what was happening outside, at least the future doctor thought so. "I know this is pretty childish but," Piercing blue eyes looked at him. "I always name every fire I come across, maybe something funny or after a book character, anything that comes to mind, really. Why don't you do the honors?" That soft voice, that was usually a little gruff, is so pleasant.

The younger man smiled a little, staring at the fire a little more to see what name she looked like."How about...Hiro-san?"

Flattered, although he was obviously just poking fun, "We are not naming it 'The Hiro-san Fire', you sap. C'mon, you're an artist, you must have something creative up your sleeve."

"...To be honest with you, the first thing I thought of was the only kid in the orphanage who treated me like their brother. Her personality was always a roaring fire like this one. She's probably hating me for wanting to name this fire after her."

"What's her name?"

"Her name was June." Nowaki continued to stare, then he chuckled quietly. "'The June Fire' in July...I like it."

"So do I...You should probably take some photos before it's put out."

"You're right!"

The fire had already grown, the part-time photographer hurrying to his backpack and pulling out his camera before running outside. The smell wasn't unpleasant and not overwhelming quite yet, but it was the least of his concerns. The noises were the same: barely there and far from comforting.

Hiroki listened to the incessant clicking before the future doctor disappeared down the stairs, then breathing out in relief. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, he just...wasn't exactly relaxing to be around. His heart pounds, his breathing is weird, and whenever he catches those fucking blue eyes, his face flushes. The worst thing was when there's that light touch between them, it's like all this stuff vanishes and he's convinced that everything is fine, just peachy. It's all too brand new, but he refused to admit what it actually was even though he knew it better than anyone.

But, a fool nonetheless- he forgot all about his best friend, he forgot all about how different he and his employee's worlds were, he forgot that they were at work. How could he have the audacity to feel this way? And with that gentle, giant goof of all people. They're not even interested in the same fields, even as they sit together in the dark, watching their park burn, and yet…

"I'm glad you're here." Brown eyes looked on at The June Fire, soon to be disappointed that their fire was going to be renamed after the part of the forest it devoured. There were a few more beer bottles resting on the desk, almost all of them emptied.

The younger man blinked at him in surprise before that familiar grin came back, his gaze sliding back to the window. "So am I."

It may not have been as sudden as Hiroki thought it was, but a hand slowly covered his own that rested on his lap. The professor looked at it the longest before looking back at the owner's face who still looked at the destruction outside. The professor, feeling like the world would end if he were to pull away, slowly turned his hand over, interlocking their fingers together.

Something happened between them- a mutual understanding of what this was and was going to be. It happened gradually, their conversation becoming more personal and sugary, they started visiting each other's towers for crying out loud. It's what inspired them to drink even more, and soon their adopted fire was put out- but the one between them was still burning bright. Nowaki, his cheeks flushed from all the beer but it didn't spread to the tip of his nose like his boss, found the confidence to kiss him in the dark. The back of Hiroki's mind was yelling at him to pull back like a morning's ignored alarm, but he found his poorly coordinated fingers clutching at his employee's t-shirt to pull him closer.

It was desperate and hot, breathless and quickly progressing, rising in tension and relief, messing with their heads-

But, that's all they could remember before passing out on the floor.


	9. Day 76

Nowaki, face in a drowsy sag from the lack of sleep last night, pulled himself out of bed in the ironic brightness of the sun already above the park. He tiredly trudged over to his sink, looking into the small mirror above it. He rubbed his cheeks, stretched the darker bottoms of his eyelids before pressing cold water into his pale pores. It gave him the small pick-me-up he needed in order to move on with preparing coffee.

The slight sting from drying his hands reminded him of the cut he earned on the back of one. It was small and pretty forgettable, but it still stung pretty bad. He got it yesterday during a hike, passing by too closely to some low branches that belonged to a bush that was recently picked clean of berries. His hand scraped up against it, and at first he didn't know until he washed his hands when he returned, the soap giving him a hefty reminder.

With annoyed sigh he reached for the first-aid box, opening up another band-aid.

The radio breathed to life. _"Nowaki? You alive?"_

The future doctor crumpled up the wrappers in one hand, walking unenthusiastically over to his desk to retrieve the radio in the other. "Yep."

_"And in your tower?"_

"Yes."

Hiroki sighed uncomfortably, the sound of the door opening and closing. _"Good."_

This was how it was ever since the night of the fire- they were back to the old boss and employee strangers they once were. When he woke up the morning after, half naked and a little hungover with the smoke almost washed out in the sky and the smell it brought still lingering, the younger man had gathered his belongings and left without a word.

He wasn't sure if he did it because he was being cowardly of the reaction he would get. His suspicions were right with the very distant way Hiroki was acting. They were drunk and dumb so when things...things with _that_ level of intimacy happen, it's as good as meaningless. He guessed it wouldn't be worth the time to deal with it, and he didn't want to stress his boss out any more than he already has. Maybe that's why he left. At least that's what every logical thought in his brain was yelling at him to do.

But, his illogical emotions were telling him to slam the button down again and spill everything he's ever held in like a broken faucet. Hell, _skip the fucking radio,_ he should march his happy ass down those steps and over to that g-ddamn tower to set things straight. Hiroki is special, we feel different about him than we did about any other relationship! Come on, Nowaki! Don't screw this up or you're gonna regret it forever! Your legs are already itching to go, _just go!_ What the hell is stopping you!?

What _was_ stopping him? The younger man would like to know as he thought of what could be the worst possible outcome. That his boss doesn't feel the same? He could think of worser scenarios, and yet, here he was, making breakfast to barely pick at.

He was wrestling this with himself over the span of a little over a half an hour, to the point where the coffee he was pouring into his mug spilled over onto the desk and he missed a good shot of a flock of birds just outside on his railing only to only defeatedly put down his camera for the day. A sudden, sharp knock on the door interrupted his merry-go-round thought processes. Realizing who it was, Nowaki found himself undoing the lock of his door so fast as if he didn't have time to waste. He needed to _talk,_ he _knew_ he needed to talk. However, he didn't bother to wonder why his boss was here in the first place.

What he _didn't_ know was that he'd be primarily met with Hiroki's rage, his eyes glaring daggers but it was just short of steam billowing out from his nostrils. His hands were balled up in tight fists, almost making Nowaki wonder what he was planning to do with them. The younger man opened his mouth to say something, but was roughly pushed further inside his tower. The door was tightly slammed closed, those strong arms crossing.

"We're going to talk. _Right now."_ He demands in a dangerously quiet voice, like it was going to get loud any second. "First, I want to know what the hell is wrong with you? Was it fun making a fool out of me?"

"I think you misunderstand-"

 _"I_ misunderstand? Really? That _I_ misunderstood something!?" His boss marched forward. "Who the hell just leaves without saying _anything!?"_ His fist shot forward, but was caught in a bigger hand. All Nowaki could see now in his face was that he was _fed up_ until the professor broke eye contact to look at the floor. He didn't want anyone to see the unshed tears, even though they were barely noticeable. "Who the fuck gave you the right...gave you the _right,_ to make me feel this way…!?" He sighed shakily, calming down finally, "I don't what I'm doing or why I'm here right now or what's come over me...I just can't stop thinking about _you!_ That's why I'm so pissed off!" He wrenched his hand from his employee's grip, glaring back into ocean blues. "Why _you!?_ Of all the people in the world who could give a fuck, it's _you!"_

The _guilt_ washing over Nowaki was almost unbearable, but he spoke quietly. "I...I didn't think what happened meant anything to you, we didn't even go all the way. We were both drunk and I wasn't…I didn't want to burden you more than I already have." He slid a hand over his face with a sigh.

Hiroki looked slightly apologetic, but the upset didn't cease. He stayed silent, waiting for Nowaki to realize that he had no comment on that fact. He didn't even admit that he was _right_ for thinking this way because it was true. They were drunk, but wasn't there something before then? He swore there was but it could be just him overthinking everything, catching onto an idea and flying with it too far- his bad habit. But it didn't erase Nowaki making him look so _stupid._

"Let's put everything out in the open." Though he didn't catch Hiroki's gaze, his own didn't back down. "I fell for you from the moment we met face to face, maybe even before then. I wasn't sure if you felt the same and turned into a coward." Brown eyes finally tore away from the floor to look at him in surprise. "This was a misunderstanding."

Nowaki grinned slightly. Even though it was that soft genuine that Hiroki always trusted without question, he looked a little unsure. "Let's start over, Hiro-san." His pale hand, with a very small, circular band-aid on the back of it, was offered. The professor would probably ask him about it later.

Hiroki seemed to look at it for the longest time before he lowered his gaze again. He stepped even closer before letting his forehead lean up against his employee's chest. "Why is it so cold in here?"

Confused, "I-Is it? I hadn't noticed…"

Irritated, "Then what are you going to do about it?"

Nowaki _got it,_ his arms finally doing what they were supposed to.


	10. Day 77

Fireflies. A concept that has always been deeply intriguing to the both of them, but they haven't figured that out yet. The little flashes of gold upon the dark teal and the blackness filling in silhouettes were one of the things that changed the entire forest at night. Something about it made it look more intimidating, but once the lookouts stepped within the crowds of trees, they felt more welcome than they did during the day. The path they took looked better as its evidence of earlier footprints were washed away. It wasn't _burning hot-_ it was just cool enough to cause a few goosebumps if a breeze fancied going by. And the quiet? It was still something the lookouts couldn't get over.

"It's this way." Hiroki says, stepping over a tree branch and off the path, the soft hushes of grass greeting them.

Nowaki readily curled his hands around his camera, the strap hanging around his neck. "What is it?"

"You'll see. Stop asking me that."

They walked into a part of the woods that the future doctor hadn't ventured as it wasn't anything marked on the map he was given. Anything that wasn't connected to the path or near it didn't seem to exist. Sure, it was a safety precaution of excellence, but it only made it harder for those with enough curiosity to ignore it. Unfortunately, he and the professor were a couple of those people, which was why Nowaki found himself in the mystery cave in the first place.

And why they were headed to an untitled clearing that was probably too small to be officially named, even if there was a small pond connecting its edge. The grasses it held were short and patchy accompanied by a few large boulders which were perfect to lay on if you weren't tall. What really made it secretive and beautiful was the perimeter which was made of flowers as if they were guarding this place along with the trees.

But, that wasn't why Hiroki brought him there- sure, the guy got a few shots in that his boss would go gaga for. What Nowaki needed to do was, "Look up."

Stars. _All of them._ The professor watched the wonderstruck look in blue eyes, darting ever so slightly at they took in the view. The camera was forgotten about.

"This place was fully created when a controlled burn went south," Hiroki says with pride. "And I stumbled across it one night when I was first working here. I was upset and couldn't sleep so I ended up wandering around. I found myself here." He stepped closer to the young man who was still in awe. "Aren't you going to take a picture?"

Nowaki looked down, hands letting go of the device. "No. It'd be a waste; it wouldn't capture all of... _this."_ His gaze went back up again, _"Christ,_ it's beautiful. It's so clear...!"

"Something we don't usually get back in the city, right? It almost makes me consider moving out here."

The younger man grinned playfully. "We should someday. When we get super old and you become even crankier than you are now. Too cranky to live in society." The statement earned him a hit in the arm (mainly because it's easily reachable) which he laughed off before pulling the smaller man into a hug.

"Why are you like this!?" Is the muffled growl in his chest as hands clutched at his shirt. "...And I'm not cranky. You're just annoying."

Well, he wasn't annoying enough to not be kissed and then dragged back up to Rinno-ji tower. It's not like he could help it, even though he knew this relationship was probably going too fast (even though Nowaki totally didn't mind). 'Why wait?' was something he always thought about it- he finally found it, so why not have it? And, more specifically, _enjoy it?_ Besides, his employee was _irresistible_ which was obviously not Hiroki's fault.

Nowaki can't remember a time when he fell asleep quickly and without the burden of nightmares. Sure, it was naked and a little cramped, but the best sleep he's had so far. The professor can agree wholeheartedly- he wakes up _rested_ whenever they were together. Tonight was no different for after they were finished with lovemaking, they instantly fell asleep in each other's arms which mainly consisted of Hiroki being squished against the younger man's side who made sure he stayed there.

In fact, they slept so well, that gunshots at two in the morning went ignored.


	11. Day 78

If it weren't for the telephone ringing, Nowaki could have gotten at least another hour of being warm, happy, and cuddly with his boss. However, if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't in his own tower, he would have answered the phone. And sure, waking people up can be super easy... _unless_ you're dealing with Hiroki. The younger man quickly realized that this guy could sleep through the apocalypse.

Thankfully, the incessant ringing was irritating enough for him to drag his feet over to the phone after sluggishly sliding on the shorts he was wearing yesterday. "I'm alive. And so is Kusama."

_"Ranger Takatsuki speaking and I'm glad you're both okay. However, that's not what I'm calling about." She says, her voice grave. "Last night, a couple were found shot dead by the lake- bullet to the brain. The gun was left at the scene and investigators are already thinking it was a double suicide, but nothing final yet. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"_

Hiroki suddenly sat in his desk chair from the unbelievable news as his new lover looked on in concern. "N-No, I don't know anything." He breathed.

_"What about Kusama?"_

The professor couldn't be more thankful that this was the ranger he'd known since day one. "He was with me last night and still is now. He knows as much as I do."

_"I see. I'll let the investigators know. The only-"_

"And you're being fucking _serious_ right now?"

_"Have I ever told a joke? This wouldn't remotely be the first one I ever tell."_

He sighed, running a hand over his face. "You're right. Forgive me."

_"The only thing I need the both of you to do is stay in the tower at all times until further instruction. Bathroom breaks in the outhouse are not to be taken alone. If there is an emergency, then call."_

"Thank you. Will do."

_"You should also start packing. You're leaving tomorrow."_

"What!?"

_"Because of this incident, everyone is being cleared out so your time here is cut short- we have a helicopter picking you up tomorrow. I'll try to work something out in order to empty Kusama's tower while keeping it...discreet. Your pay will be the same as if you worked the full summer."_

"Figured."

_"Unfortunately, this will be the last time we talk. Thanks for your hard work this summer. I hope to see you both again next year. It'll be too much of a pain to try to find anyone else."_

"Thank you very much, Takatsuki-san."

Yet, they both seemed to understand that Hiroki wouldn't be coming back. With newfound happiness, there was no need to run away anymore. No need to sit somewhere to think or to wallow. No need to drink himself to sleep. This summer was _wildly_ different.

The anxiety ran its course through Nowaki as well once he caught hold of what happened. It was a little rage inducing: Why? Why _here?_ A sanctuary wasted on the ugliness of… But, there was understanding. Who wouldn't want their final moments surrounded by the beauty and serenity beyond what the human soul or a house full of dimly lit memories could offer? The last moment in which one would squeeze the morning grass, feeling the dew slide between their fingers. The wind and sun kissing their skin with remnants of the stars slowly disappearing as the sun rose to take their place. The soft alarm of the birds' song and the smell of flowers. A perfect way to go, all peaceful.

It would be a few hours until two rangers and a police officer showed up. They were curt and quick with their explanation of why they even came to bother them. "We'll walk you to your tower so you can clean out everything you own and bring you back here." Says one ranger.

"How long will that be?" Hiroki finds himself asking.

"Not too long. Should be finished in under an hour." The officer says before nodding in the professor's direction. "He'll be safe."

Even though Hiroki was confident in the fact that Nowaki would be fine, it was still the longest hour of his life. At this point, anything goes, especially when the investigators were still figuring everything out. What if the culprit behind the incident were to jump them? Sure, they could probably take down the guy unless he had a gun.

His sweaty hands were wringing themselves until he finally dove towards the radio, hurriedly sliding on his headset and turning the thing on. "Hello? Nowaki?"

No answer- not even the slightest bit of snow.

His anxiety now was on steroids, shutting him down almost. He rested his head on his folded arms on the desk, keeping his headphones on just in case while he almost prayed. He nearly jumped through the roof of the tower when heard the knock at the door.

Everyone was fine. Of course they were fine! Nowaki worried way too much about these things and he was much too young to be that paranoid. Yet, the three others couldn't leave them fast enough. Hiroki finally pounced when the door was locked once again, and hopefully, for the rest of the day.

"What's wrong…!?" Nowaki asked, still getting over the surprise. Arms went around his neck in a hug, but the future doctor instantly returned his affections with a tight one of his own.

"Why didn't you answer your radio!?" He growled. "That's rule _number one!"_

"My radio died…. I had been meaning to ask you if you had some batteries. Were you worried?"

"You don't have to ask! You're not an idiot!"

All that was left to do now was _comfortably_ wait.

Hiroki sat quietly at his desk with coffee and a book he had been reading ever since greetings were exchanged and the younger man got distracted with sorting through photos on the floor. His goal was to submit at least fifty photos and was shy of just one. What would be his final picture? Maybe a shot out from the chopper? His thoughts went on until his attention went to noticing the professor. Looking him over and considering.

His chair faced the door instead of the desk, his legs were crossed as his elbow was rested on the dark wood. The book held in the hand that belonged to it and in the other, a metal thermos of recently brewed coffee. It was a moment where the future doctor thought of him as nothing but beautiful for some reason.

So, he snatched his camera that he rested on the nightstand by the bed, making sure he had enough film. He sat on the floor, just in front of feet covered in beige house-shoes in order to get the angle he wanted. The bottom of the slippers being closest object and up from there- why he wanted to capture this moment was something he himself was unsure of. He just felt the sudden need to do it.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Hiroki asked as soon as he heard the familiar click of his camera. He bent his wrist so the book wasn't in the way of him glaring at the younger man who was currently pulling out the new photo from the polaroid's slot.

"No." He obviously lied, an amused grin on his face.

Brown eyes narrowed. "Why did you take my picture?"

Blue eyes looked right back at him. "Because I thought you looked pretty." His grin widened at the blush forming on the older man's face. "And, depending how it came out, I may submit it. More people are starting to like art that represents domestic life."

"You are not submitting that one!" He put his book and drink down on the desk before standing. "Hand it over."

"You haven't even seen it yet!" He whined. "And it's _my_ photo!"

The professor stepped even closer. "A photo of _me!"_

"That's not how- _hey!"_

Their impromptu wrestling match began, somewhere in the middle of Hiroki straddling his middle and reaching for the underdeveloped photo, Nowaki flicked his wrist which made it slide across the room. The professor was instantly trapped in stronger arms before finding himself on his back. _Fine,_ Hiroki will play his game until he got the upper hand; where he broke free, crawled on the floor, and snatched up the captured memory just as a hand grabbed his ankle.

With a triumphant 'mine!', he turned the photo over to actually looked at what was captured. He'd have to admit, "This...isn't too bad, actually."


	12. Day 79

The lookouts equipped with full backpacks on them and suitcases in a tight grip standing in the open land surround the tower. They looked to the sky as they waited for the helicopter to touch down in front of them. They would look over their shoulder every once in a while in paranoia or reluctance to leave. The forest in their blue sky paradise seemed to tell them to go on.

"I almost can't believe we're leaving."

"I've felt the same every year. You owe me ten bucks though- you never found the key to the mystery cave."

" _Shoot!_ That's right!"

When the black bird landed, the gusts of wind it caused whipped their hair every which way. A ranger pulled them inside with a firm grip, the two instantly sitting next to each other. He motioned at them to ask if they were ready to go, and they both nodded. He only half grinned back at them with a thumbs up before climbing into the seat next to the pilot.

When they would return downtown, Nowaki would marvel at the quality of the professor's home before they both ventured into the slums for what the robbers left behind. It wasn't much, not that they expected it to be so. But, the place was trashed- the saddest piece being the broken picture frame holding the younger man's first successful piece of work. The whole place turned into a shame left behind.

Only half of the photos he would submit would be accepted and praised. Only five would be hung in a gallery and only two would be featured on the news. Hiroki began to appreciate visual art even more than he did before. The celebration for it was raucous and with a lot of people he had yet to know.

Nowaki would soon became the doctor he promised to be and couldn't have been happier. When there was a window of freedom in his schedule, Hiroki had taken him out to celebrate. They ended up staggering back home with alcohol on their breaths and would have had leftovers if they hadn't of forgotten them on the restaurant's table. The doctor paid his half of rent just like wanted to, even though the guest room was never used. Through the irritation of an overly friendly colleague in the pediatric wing, the professor's pride would soar.

Hiroki's insomnia and his bitterness from being lonely would be cured. He's become more tolerant of those around him, but not by much. However, he did drink considerably less. He soon took over the literature department once his older colleague eloped and transferred schools to teach somewhere so far away, it almost didn't exist. His old crush would still count on him to read over manuscripts, one that would be more successful than the last.

With this new surge of confidence, the professor wouldn't mind being the one to propose. Neither did Nowaki, who wore his engagement ring as much as he was allowed to.

But here, they sit in comfortable silence hand in hand as they were lifted into the sky. They didn't think of a return trip, only reflecting on the time they spent. It was felt that all of it was used very wisely.

They watched the tower get smaller with gratitude, their hands squeezing together as they said one last farewell to their park, their fire-

Their tainted sanctuary.

It was over.


End file.
